Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preserving 1,5-pentanediamine or a salt thereof, a method for preventing discoloration of 1,5-pentanediamine or a salt thereof, and 1,5-pentanediamine or a salt thereof in a container. In the description, 1,5-pentanediamine is hereinafter written as “1,5-PD.”
Brief Description of the Related Art
1,5-PD is a substance that is predicted to be in a demand as a resin raw material such as a polyamide resin or a pharmaceutical intermediate. Since 1,5-PD can be produced from a non-petroleum-based raw material, 1,5-PD industrially has attracted attention for its potential usefulness for reduction in environmental impact.
1,5-PD can be produced by dry-distilling lysine or decarboxylating lysine using an enzyme. In view of the demand, research and development of a method for producing 1,5-PD or a salt thereof in an industrial scale have intensively proceeded, but knowledge about a preservation method after production has been elusive. A preservation method in which the pH of a solution containing 1,5-PD and the like is adjusted to a predetermined range has been disclosed (Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-174476).